Pressure gauges, often referred to as manometers, that monitor the pressure of a gas or fluid are often used in fast-paced, emergency medical situations. For instance, manometers, such as the manometer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,049, issued to Ratner, on Sep. 17, 1996, are coupled to medical apparatuses, such a resuscitation bags, used in cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) in order to monitor the air pressure being supplied to a patient who is being resuscitated. The manometer is fluidly connected to a fluid cavity within the resuscitation bag through which the supply of air passes before being delivered to a mask placed over the patient's mouth and nose. A CPR technician can monitor the pressure within the fluid cavity by viewing a pressure indicator of the manometer. The pressure indicator includes a pointer that is rotatably disposed with respect to a dial with sequentially arranged pressure values. The pointer is coupled to move with a diaphragm that moves with the air entering a pressure chamber of the manometer from the fluid cavity. Thus, the position of the pointer with respect to the dial will indicate the pressure of the air within the fluid cavity that will be supplied to the patient.
Although the CPR technician can monitor the air pressure being supplied to the patient via the Ratner manometer, the technician must divert a significant amount of her attention from the patient to the manometer in order to read the pressure indicator. The technician must take the time to observe the pointer's location in relation to numerical pressure values within the dial. In emergency situations in which a patient is being resuscitated, any attention diverted away from the patient can reduce the patient's chance of successful treatment.
Moreover, many manometers used with medial apparatuses, such as resuscitation bags, are prone to leakage. Leakage of the air from the manometer can cause the pressure indicator to fluctuate, making it difficult for the technician to determine the actual pressure of the air being delivered to the patient.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.